


Come with Me on an Adventure

by TheDragonsKnight



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Adventure, Dragon Riders, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Returning Home, Reunions, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, Vacation, Wanderlust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonsKnight/pseuds/TheDragonsKnight
Summary: After returning from the First, Katsum is looking to take a long break from responsibilities with Ser Aymeric.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Warrior of Light, Aymeric de Borel/Katsum Almor, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908088
Kudos: 3





	Come with Me on an Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for prompt #19 from FFXIV Write 2020

‘Where the Heart Is’

<Possible Shadowbringers 5.0 Spoilers>

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

The familiar snap of the cold air as it whipped around her made Katsum’s smile widen. It was an uncommonly clear and sunny day in the Highlands, yet the weather was ever chilling as it always was, though she would not have it any other way. She closed her eyes and held out her arms as she breathed in the sweet Coerthan breeze. It had been so very long since she had felt its chill, so long since she’d stepped foot in the snow and felt the ice tickle her skin. It was funny to how much she had missed it as she once did not like the cold, yet now, it meant that she was home.

 _“How wonderful it feels to fly through the clear skies,”_ Raihogg mused as he stilled his wings so that they glided over the mountains, _“No more of the corruption of the First’s aether weighing upon us.”_

Katsum leaned back down to take hold of his scales again and hold fast as he flew, nodding, “Yes, it is good to be back...”

Raihogg chuckled in his dravanian way, _“You are anxious to see him again, yes?”_

Her fingers tightened as her sapphire gaze turned to the fortress looming in the distance, “Oh yes, most anxious indeed.”

_“Ha ha ha...I do understand that feeling very well. ‘Twill be good to see Vidolfnir again as well.”_

“I promise we shall make a stop to Anyx Trine so you may do just that.”

Raihogg turned his head to smile at her, _“Thank you, my friend.”_

Katsum smiled and nodded.

Raihogg beat his wings purposely as he hissed, _“Let us make sure all of Ishgard knows its Queen of Dragons has returned!”_ With a great breath, Raihogg reared back his head and roared, his voice echoing through the mountains and across the highlands, ringing out of all of Ishgard. Katsum laughed with him as they dove down towards the city, the buildings slowly coming into view as they descended. The Miqo’te scanned the roads and walkways around Foundation, seeing the knights and some of the people of the Brume running up to the edges to wave up at her as she waved back. Yet she was looking to see the blue of that beautiful robe, the gold of the embellishments and armor, and the raven color of his hair. When she did not see him there, she urged Raihogg to fly higher to the edge of the Last Vigil by House Fortemps. It was there that she found him, standing up at the circular platform there with his right hand, Lucia, behind him and the inhabitants of House Fortemps as well.

“Aymeric!” Katsum cried as Raihogg floated down, fluttering his wings to slowly land in front of them all. Katsum did not wait to launch herself from his back, leaping from the red dragon’s back into Aymeric’s arms, throwing her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his neck.

“Oh, Katsum!” He said, holding her tightly in his arms so that he did not drop her, “How I missed you!”

“I missed you too. It’s been so long...”

“Yes, it feels far too long. Yet you are home now, and safe,” She pulled back to look into his eyes, wiping a tear that had trickled down her cheek as he cupped her face, “And that is all that matters to me. Welcome home, my heart.”

She giggled and leaned in to kiss him, tightening her arms around his neck as he held her close. They kissed for a long while, pulling back to smile at each other before remembering that they were not alone. Katsum blushed lightly as she looked at them all sheepishly while Aymeric set her back on her feet, clearing his throat shyly as she smiled at Lucia and the members of the Fortemp family, “It is good to see you all again.”

“Indeed!” Lord Edmont chuckled, “It is good to see you home, Katsum.”

Artoirel nodded in agreement with Emmanellain, though the youngest brother grinned and added, “Oh, it is quite clear she is very happy to be home herself, though it may not be to see us.”

They all chuckled and Katsum’s blush darkened, “I do beg your pardon. I got a little carried away.”

Lucia chuckled, “Welcome home, my Lady.”

Katsum smiled, “Thank you.”

“I am sure you will be wanting some rest,” Edmont added, “I will be sure to let Mistress Tataru know should she send any messages.”

“Thank you, though I have already let her know that I will be taking some time away for a bit,” She turned and looked up at Aymeric, taking his hand and intertwining her fingers with his, “And I had hoped you would come with me.”

Aymeric blinked, a bright smile spreading across his face, “Well, of course! I would be more than happy to...but…-”

“There is no reason to hesitate, my lord,” They turned to see Lucia smiling, “Katsum has already asked for my help in keeping Ishgard aloft while she steals you away for a while. Go. You both deserve some much-needed rest together.”

Aymeric was at a loss for words, “I...thank you, Lucia.”

She nodded and he looked down at his wife again as she held his hand with both of hers, folding her ears back as her tail swiped around her and she looked up at him with pleading eyes, “So…? Will you come with me? For a little adventure?”

Aymeric smiled warmly, kneeling before her to take her hands and kiss her knuckles on both, lingering over the wedding ring on her left finger, “Fury help anyone who dares to try and stop me.”

Katsum laughed and leaped into his arms again before pulling him to his feet and towards Raihogg. The red dragon leaned down and moved his wing to let her climb up onto his back. She turned and held out her hand to Aymeric and he took it as she pulled him up to ride behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she patted Raihogg. The dragon stood tall again and turned, unfolding his wings and preparing for flight. Katsum and Aymeric waved to the others as she looked back at the Elzen, “Hold on. Here we go!”

Raihogg hissed as he leaped from the edge, the updraft of the air filling his wings as he flew into the clouds with them. Aymeric gasped and laughed as he tightened his grip around her, making Katsum laugh as they turned their course towards the mountains.

As Raihogg leveled out to soar with the clouds, Aymeric hugged Katsum close and kissed her temple, “I am so glad you are home.”

Katsum leaned back into him, turning her head to nuzzle his cheek, joyous tears rolling down her cheeks as she did, “You’ve no idea how happy I am to be as well. I have so much to tell you about from my time on the First,” She wiped her tears away and took a deep breath as she grinned, “But for now, shall we see what adventures await us?”

“Lead the way, and I shall follow.”

She smiled and patted Raihogg with a grin, “Onward to Dravania!”

The great red dragon’s voice rumbled in his throat before he again roared and beat the air with his wings to fly faster, carrying them through the skies towards the land of dragons.


End file.
